Sceau
by Elficiel
Summary: Tout était scellé. Leur tâche était à présent achevée, mais... Il a gagné le duel. Il est désormais bloqué dans un monde où il y est totalement étranger. Une époque qui lui est inconnue, en dépit de tout le temps qu'il y a vécu. One-Shot, Avishipping.


**Sceau**

**

* * *

**

-

Tout était scellé.

Leur tâche était à présent achevée, mais...

« _Il a gagné le duel. Il est désormais bloqué dans un monde où il y est totalement étranger. Une époque qui lui est inconnue, en dépit de tout le temps qu'il y a vécu._ »

Elle marchait vers la chambre de son hôte.

Le disque solaire, à travers une baie vitrée, baignait tout le corridor d'une lumière dorée. Le vent égyptien, sec et chaud, soufflait à travers la Résidence Ishtar en y produisant une étrange musique. Entendre ce bruit éthéré brassait puissamment dans son esprit le souvenir des évènements précédents.

-

_L'Elu -Yuugi, baissa les bras. Son regard hébété se fixait sur son antagoniste. Il avait perdu ? Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à aider son 'Autre moi', le Pharaon, à regagner le monde des Esprits ? Dans la salle se faisaient seulement entendre des déglutitions. Atem s'était plongé dans une longue contemplation du sol.  
_

_La voix glaciale de Kaiba déchira soudainement le voile de silence.  
'__C'était bien ce que je me disais. Viens, Mokuba. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici !'__. Et de se diriger vers la sortie._

_La seconde à réagir fut Anzu, laquelle s'effondra au sol, haletante. 'Yuugi' avait seulement murmuré Jonouchi avant de se terrer à nouveau dans le silence._

_'Ainsi, tout est terminé.'  
Cette parole coula des lèvres du Pharaon comme un long soupir et résonna dans toutes les consciences tel un écho. __Malik et Isis s'avancèrent. _

_'Nous sommes désolés...', dirent-ils. _

_L'Œil d'Oujat était définitivement clos._

_'... Mon Roi' termina Isis._

_Un nouveau silence. Atem s'avança vers Yuugi. S'étant rapproché de ce dernier, il l'aida à se relever. Des larmes cheminaient tristement le long des joues pâles. Il y passa un doigt pour les recueillir.__' Tu as fait de ton mieux. Ne t'en fais pas, Aibou. ' articula doucement le Roi à l'adresse de son adversaire, en contemplant la traînée humide laissée sur ses pommettes._

_'J'aurais tant voulu t'aider, Mu hitori no Boku.' _

_Un léger sourire parvint à prendre place sur le visage d'Atem. _

_'Tu m'as aidé, Aibou. Tu m'as fait comprendre que le plus important est de vivre avec ceux que l'on aime, ceux qui nous ont épaulés et soutenus tout au long de notre existence; et je t'en remercie.' _

_Yuugi leva timidement les yeux vers lui._

_Jamais Isis n'oublierait l'expression sereine de Celui qui avait été la cause de leur réclusion pendant plusieurs générations. _

_-  
_

Du moins, une expression qui se voulait sereine, pensa-t-elle en scrutant la porte.

Trois coups furent portés à cette dernière pour signifier sa venue. Elle cala derrière son oreille quelques mèches de jais qui s'étaient éparpillées devant ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme aux cheveux en forme d'étoile. Il ne sourit pas, mais l'invita juste à entrer.

-

« Isis », la salua-t-il, puis, lui présentant un siège de cuir : « Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. ».

Ce qu'elle fit, les mains sur les genoux et le buste droit.

« Puis-je me permettre... de vous demander quels sont vos projets ? »

S'étant entre temps assis en face d'elle, il détourna son regard pour le laisser s'échapper à travers une fenêtre.

« Eh bien, je pense que je vais retourner au Japon avec Yuugi et les autres. Ayant désormais mon propre corps, il me tarde de commencer une nouvelle vie... »

Isis opina du chef.

« Je comprends... Avant cela, je vous demanderai néanmoins de venir avec moi à la mairie, demain. Le Gouvernement égyptien a consenti à faire préparer vos documents officiels, mais ceux-ci ne seront délivrés qu'en votre présence.

– ...C'est pour cela que tu nous as proposés de rester chez vous, pendant quelque temps. » compléta-t-il. Ses yeux cramoisis légèrement plissés dans un air pensif s'attardèrent sur la fine montre argentée qui enserrait le poignet de la jeune femme.

Elle croisa les mains.

« Je pensais également que séjourner plus longtemps en Egypte vous ferait plaisir.

– C'est vrai », dit l'ancien souverain dans un ton qui lui parut être empreint d'une certaine frustration.

La même frustration qu'il, selon Isis, s'était efforcé de dissimuler aux autres lors de sa victoire contre son ancien double il y avait maintenant plus de trois heures de cela.

« Mon Pharaon. Je suis navrée de ce qui s'est passé. »

Son interlocuteur hocha doucement la tête.

« Cela n'a plus d'importance, à présent, Isis. Le destin en a voulu ainsi, et je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'accepter. » avait-il soupiré, posant sa main sur son buste, à l'endroit où se pendait autrefois son Puzzle millénaire.

Elle baissa le regard, considérant la table basse de marbre qui les séparait.

« N'importe comment... », prononça-t-il lentement comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

Une bourrasque entra dans la pièce, agitant les voiles de la fenêtre.

Atem ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle son regard changeait d'expression. De las, il était devenu impassible.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Aisis, murmura-t-il.

– Aisis... ? » s'étonna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil perplexe.

« Isis, se reprit-il, n'as-tu jamais eu l'impression d'avoir été liée à cette histoire de vies antérieures...? »

Non, elle n'avait jamais eu une telle idée. Elle savait juste qu'elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie cloîtrée dans un tombeau, avec sa famille –du moins le peu de personnes qui lui était resté, depuis la mort de sa mère; ainsi que celle de son père suite à l' « incident » de Malik– dans l'unique but de garder et de protéger le secret du Pharaon.  
Pharaon, qui pendant qu'elle lui répondait, hochait doucement la tête à chacune de ses phrases.

Elle l'observait silencieusement, attendant qu'il s'explique.

Durant le voyage dans sa mémoire, il avait rencontré des prêtres détenant Les Objets millénaires, qui faisaient partie de son Conseil. Et elle en faisait partie, portant en ces temps-là le nom d'Aisis.  
Le Pharaon marqua une courte pause pendant laquelle son regard fixa le cou de la jeune femme, là où y avait autrefois figuré un étrange collier doré dont la décoration de son centre en forme d'œil d'Oujat renfermait quelque chose de mystique.

« ...Et je reste persuadé que le fait que tu hérites à nouveau du Torque n'était pas dû au hasard… C'était le destin. »

Ils avaient murmurés ce dernier mot en même temps, énonçant les deux syllabes avec un ton empli d'un profond respect, tout en se considérant l'un l'autre gravement.

Elle retint un soupir.  
_Son_ regard était fixé sur elle et Isis se sentit dans l'obligation de répondre.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai des difficultés à concevoir tout cela, mais j'ai décidé de vous croire, mon Pharaon »

Il sourit.

« Isis, il serait plus commode que tu m'appelles par mon nom, à l'avenir. »

Son nom ? Son _véritable _nom ? Il lui accordait ce privilège ?

« Je suis honorée de cette attribution... » énonça-t-elle prudemment.

« Ce n'est rien, Isis. Je ne suis plus roi, à présent, et je ne règne sur plus aucun royaume. Nous voilà désormais tous ensemble sur la même route, il est donc normal que nous nous familiarisions les uns avec les autres. Ne te sens plus dans l'obligation de me vouvoyer. »

« Par ailleurs, poursuivit-il en décroisant ses bras, je tenais à te remercier, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais retrouvé ma mémoire sans ton aide. Je suis désolé d'avoir imposé à ta famille cette si lourde charge durant tant de générations.

– C'était notre devoir en tant que Gardiens du Tombeau. », répondit-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Atem se leva.  
« Isis… »

Elle se leva à son tour, pensant que l'entretien prenait fin.

« Je suis certaine… que tu réussiras à t'habituer à ce monde… Atem. » articula-t-elle lentement, hésitant encore à prendre tant de familiarité envers _lui_.

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répliqua-t-il. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, pour cela »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait distinguer toutes les nuances de son iris violine. Atem remarqua non sans amusement une coloration rosâtre à peine visible sur les pommettes de l'égyptienne.  
Elle, jugeant que l'embarras qui la saisissait prenait des proportions trop importantes, s'efforça malgré tout de n'en rien laisser paraître. Elle recula d'un pas, la distance d'entre _lui_ devait être conservée... Son dos se heurta contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

Des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Un son rauque parvint finalement à sortir de sa gorge, tandis qu'_il_ caressait son visage.  
« Que faît- que fais-tu ? »

Ses doigts s'affairaient à tracer des sillons invisibles le long de sa joue.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'arrêter pour te contempler, Isis; regarder la femme qui m'a aidé tout au long de ma quête sur mon passé… Tu as de très beaux yeux. Ils semblent refermer en eux un certain mystère que je n'ai jamais réussi à percer… »

Elle déglutit.

« Maintenant que tout est terminé… »

La main d'Atem s'attarda sur la base de son cou. Elle avait le souffle de plus en plus court.

« …Même s'il n'est plus d'une grande utilité, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais faite pour le porter.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

– _Le_ porter ? »

L'autre main qui s'était aventurée dans la poche de son pantalon en ressortit un torque. Isis regarda le bijou scintillant se faire attacher autour de son cou.

Ainsi, le torque millénaire reprenait sa place autour du cou de son ancienne propriétaire. Un cou dont la peau avait conservé une marque bien visible, même après qu'elle l'_ait_ donné à Yuugi. Elle osa enfin lever ses yeux vers son Pharaon, Atem.

Lequel n'avait pas cessé de sourire en la voyant de nouveau avec son objet du millenium. Comme avant.

« Mon roi… Atem… je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier. », murmura-t-elle en portant une main tremblante au torque.

« Je t'en prie. Depuis mon retour en Egypte, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu regrettais quelque peu ton collier, bien que celui-ci n'ait plus grand pouvoir à offrir. Yuugi et moi avons donc décidés de te le rendre. »

Sa vue émerveillée retourna sur l'ornement doré, puis à nouveau sur celui qui lui faisait face. Atem continuait toujours de sourire.

« Mon duel contre mon double m'a fait comprendre quelque chose. Rester dans ce monde est une occasion unique pour me rapprocher de personnes que je n'avais jamais encore pris la peine de connaître. »

Il lui effleura la joue.

« J'aimerais que nous améliorons nos relations, Isis. »

Isis le dévisagea, trouvant que son visage prenait un tout autre éclat lorsqu'il souriait. Elle toucha d'une main son torque, comme pour se rassurer de quelque chose.

Atem s'éloigna d'elle, pour la laisser gagner la porte.

Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna pour lui rendre son sourire.

-

**Fin**

**

* * *

**_Ouuf. Je n'en voyais plus la fin. _

_J'espère que la lecture vous a plu =). Comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose, je m'étais lancé le défi de poster au moins un petit One-shot. Non seulement dans le but d'animer un peu cette section, mais aussi parce que la liste des fics Yami/isis est si petite, et je tenais à y apporter ma contribution...  
_

_Comme vous l'avez vu, cette fic traite de la possibilité où le Pharaon aurait remporté la victoire contre Yuugi. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenter de garder les personnages In Character, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a eu des manquements ! _

_La boîte à reviews se languit de vous ; ).  
_


End file.
